This invention relates to a cab for a work vehicle, such as a machine known as a backhoe loader, and more particularly to an improved side window for such a cab.
A backhoe loader is a construction machine that essentially consists of a tractor having a rearward operator station and a loader mounted on the front end of the tractor and a backhoe mounted on the rear of the tractor. The operator station conventionally includes a seat that is reversible so that it faces forwardly when the vehicle is in transit or when the loader portion of the machine is being operated and faces rearwardly while the backhoe is being operated, the controls for the respective machines being appropriately located for manipulation by the operator in the alternate positions of the seat.
In most modern machines of the above type, the operator station includes a cab that provides a comfortable and safe work environment for the machine operator, the cab conventionally including a frame that provides rollover protection for the operator. Since it is important that the operator have good visibility of the operating equipment, the cabs have conventionally been provided with large windows that essentially provide 360.degree. of visibility, except for the necessary posts that provide support for the doors and the roof. For good ventilation during operation of the machine, it is known to provide for opening of the rear and side windows of the cab. It is further known to provide side windows having front and rear panels, either one of which can be opened at the election of the operator, the front panel of the side window being swingable from a closed position 180.degree. to an open position wherein the outer surface of the front window panel abuts the outer surface of the rear window panel. Alternately, the rear window panel can be swung forwardly 180.degree. from its closed to its open position. Appropriate latches are provided for holding the respective window panels in their closed or open positions.
Heretofore, the hinge structure for pivotally mounting the front and rear panels of the side windows have involved significant structure that has interfered with the lateral visibility from the cab. Also, the front and rear window panels have been bolted to the hinge structure, which entails drilling a number of holes in the glass window panels.